Doctor Who Bad Hair Day
by bluedragon1836
Summary: The Doctor's hair is dyed pink. Who did it? On top of that, the TARDIS makes an unscheduled landing. Dum, dum, dum!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here it is: my first Doctor Who fanfic. I wrote this based on another story I wrote for Stargate Sg-1 called "Bad Hair Day". If you like this one, read that one too. Please enjoy. **

**Doctor Who - Bad Hair Day**

Everyone has a bad hair day. Unless, of course, they don't have hair, but otherwise they have had bad hair days. The Doctor was no different. Since the majority of his regenerations had had hair, all of them had had bad hair days. None of those many episodes, however, compared in the least with the time his hair was dyed pink by a fellow alien.

The day started out ordinarily enough. The Doctor had just woken up from a luxurious nap and was now in the console room tinkering around. His companion, Martha Jones, entered a few minutes later having heard his mumblings and exclamations. She barely took two steps toward him when she froze, mouth falling open and eyes widening.

"Good morning, Martha," the Doctor greeted, oblivious to her expression.

"Um . . . same to you," his companion managed.

The Time Lord glanced at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really," Martha said in reply, "only . . . have you looked in a mirror lately?"

The Doctor frowned quizzically at her. "No, why?"

"Your hair. It's, um . . . it's turned pink."

"It's what?"

"Turned pink."

The Doctor stared at her a minute. "My hair doesn't turn colors," he said at last.

"No, seriously," said Martha, a grin forming on her lips, "your hair is pink."

Turning quickly, the Doctor strode away to find a mirror while Martha hurried to catch up. The Time Lord led her up a flight of spiral steps to what must have been his wardrobe judging by the row of interesting and varied clothing articles. The Doctor strode past all of this to a large mirror. He took one look at his reflection and froze. His hair was a bright, vivid, hot pink. For once, he was completely speechless.

"What?!" he exclaimed finally, running his fingers through his hair making it stick up in all directions. Martha began to laugh. She couldn't help it.

"It's not funny!" the Doctor reproached.

"Sorry," apologized Martha, still grinning, but trying hard to hide it.

"What happened to my hair?!" the Doctor continued. "It's . . . it's . . . it's pink!"

"I've noticed," his companion replied.

"But . . . but how!?"

"Hair dye most likely."

"The Doctor looked at her. "But I don't have any pink hair dye."

"You sure?" Martha asked.

"Well, no, but I would know if I accidently dyed my hair, which I haven't."

"Well, I didn't do it."

"Sure?"

"Positive."

The Doctor thought a moment. "Well," he said at last, "this poses an interesting problem. But right now I want to know how to un-dye my hair!"

Martha pursed her lips in thought. "The only thing I know to do is wash your hair and hope it isn't permanent."

The Doctor's eyes widened in horror. "Permanent?!"

His companion smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'm sure it'll come out. Besides, if it doesn't, then all you have to do is shave your head and it should grow back normal color."

During this, the Doctor's eyes had gone wider and more horror filled by the second. "Shave my head?!" he exclaimed when Martha had finished. "Shave my head?!"

"Look, just go take a shower, wash your hair several times and go from there." Still muttering about shaving his head, the pink haired Time Lord headed for the shower. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Martha Jones began to laugh. The Doctor had pink hair. The famous Doctor, a Lord of Time and savior of a good deal of the universe had pink hair and not a clue what to do about it. Martha laughed until the tears streamed down her cheeks and she was gasping for air. Then, after calming down a bit, she plopped down in a chair, picked up the book she had been reading earlier, and waited.

**Well, do you like it so far? Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter. Enjoy. **

She knew the shower hadn't worked before she even saw the Doctor. He was rambling and carrying on like crazy. Several times, Martha heard the word "pink" repeated. The Doctor appeared a few seconds later, his now very wet pink hair sticking up in ways that seemed to defy gravity.

"It's still pink!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, I see," replied Martha, trying hard not to start laughing again.

"Now what?!"

"You could try washing it again."

The Doctor opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment the TARDIS shook violently, knocking the Time Lord off his feet.

"Oh, now what?!" he said again, picking himself up and rushing toward the console room. Martha dashed after him, muttering "Here we go again," under her breath.

The Doctor was performing his usual mad routine when his companion came in.

"We're coming in to land," he said in anticipation of Martha's question.

"I thought we weren't supposed to land for another few hours."

"We weren't." Suddenly, the shaking stopped. The Doctor and Martha looked at each other.

"Where are we?" asked Martha.

The Time Lord shrugged. "Let's go find out." He was in the middle of pulling on his long brown coat when he remembered his hair.

"You could where a hat," Martha suggested.

The Doctor made a face. "I don't like hats."

"Then you just have to go out and explore." The Doctor thought a long moment.

"I'll go get a hat," he said finally and went off to do so. Martha grinned and pulled on her jacket. The Doctor returned a few minutes later, sporting a brown hat the color of his coat.

"Let's go," he said grouchily. Martha hid her smile and followed him out of the TARDIS. The planet looked surprisingly familiar.

"Doctor, are we on Earth?" Martha asked.

The Time Lord took a deep breath. "No," he answered finally. "The air's wrong."

"Wrong?"

"It doesn't feel right." The Doctor lifted a hand, took off his hat, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Question is, where are we if not Earth?"

"Um . . . Doctor," Martha began. He looked at her and she pointed to his hair. He glared, muttered something unintelligible, and jammed the hat back on his head.

"Let's go this way," he said, a tad sulkily. He started off and Martha followed, nearly choking as she tried not to laugh. After walking a few minutes, they came to a small, low building. The door was non-existent so the Doctor and Martha headed inside. Light filtered in through the broken windows and holes in the roof, but several corners remained dark. Thus the Time Lord and his companion both failed to notice the creature lurking in the shadows.

"Do not move!" commanded a horribly-familiar mechanical voice. The Doctor and Martha froze, more out of astonishment than anything else. The Dalek, for that was what it was, moved forward. "You are the Doctor. You must be exterminated!"

The deadly exterminating rod focused on the Doctor, but at that moment a gust of wind sailed through the broken windows and blew his hat off. The Dalek froze.

"What did you do to your hair?!" it demanded. The Doctor gaped at him. "My sensors indicate that it is the color pink! This is not normal! This is extremely funny!" and it began to laugh. Unfortunately, Dalek circuitry is not equip to handle laughter and within minutes it had exploded with a spectacular fireball.

The Doctor and Martha stared at each other a moment and headed back to the TARDIS. They had just reached it when a figure materialized. Martha gasped in surprise. This stranger had shaggy brown hair that fell over one green eye. He was dressed in a baggy t-shirt and shorts and his skin was green.

"Hey, dude," said the alien addressing the Doctor. "I came to apologize about the hair."

"You . . . you dyed my hair?" the Doctor managed.

"Yep. Sure did. My parents found out though and they're making me apologize."

"Um . . . apology accepted, but how am I supposed to get it out?"

The alien shrugged. "You could try washing it," he suggested and vanished.

"Hey, wait!" the Doctor cried, but it was too late. "Great," he grumbled. "Just great. My hair has been dyed pink by an teenage alien whippersnapper."

"I'm guessing that's a first," said Martha.

"For dyeing _my_ hair pink, yeah," the Time Lord replied and froze. Martha looked at him, a smile spreading across her lips. "That is . . . well . . . I . . . um . . . it was an accident . . . sort of . . . not really . . . " He trailed off and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I'm gonna go take a shower." He unlocked the door and Martha followed him inside, wondering whose hair the Doctor had dyed pink.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

The Doctor's hair returned to its normal color a few weeks later. The memory, however, stayed with Martha for the rest of her life. Any time she saw an object that particular color pink, she would almost always start laughing. As for the Doctor, he didn't forget either. Sometimes, when the nights were long, he'd remember his pink-haired reflection in the mirror and smile.

**The End**

**So, did you like it? Yes, I know I totally opened the door to a story about whose hair the Doctor dyed pink. As soon as I figure that out, I'll write it. If you have suggestions, please let me know when you review this story. :)**


End file.
